Immortals After Dark: No Rest For The Wicked
by Maruis-Amadeus
Summary: Dark Passion...is Power. Soul-Bond Mate is eternal and yet Never easy.
1. Prologue

Immortals after Dark Series: No Rest for The Wicked

**Pairings**: Tom Marvolo Riddle/ Harry

**Summary**: Dark Passion….is power.

A Soldier weary of life….That was Tom Marvolo Riddle. Many centuries ago, a middle aged aristocrat nobleman Tom Marvolo Riddle was turned into a vampire. Rejected and angry by the fact that his life was taken from him and damned him for an eternal damnation. He sees little reason to live. Till an exquisite, fey creature comes to kill him, inadvertently saving him instead.

A Valkyrie assassin dispatched to destroy him . . . when Harrison Mayfair Potter, the Heartless Butcher lost his family, and his beloved sister to a vampire attack long ago, a harsh benevolent force deadened his sorrow. Accidentally extinguishing all of his emotions. Yet whenever he encounters the vampire named Riddle, his emotions, lust in particular emerge multiplied. For the first time in his life, he's unable tocomplete the kill.

Notes: I took interest in Kresley Cole books, it was amazing. I was immensely interest in the book no rest for the wicked and I thought of writing it down. Yes I know, but this won't relate to immortal night either and my other books, but just as my other book are, I may twist the story a little.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter characters and the plot; they all belong to J.K Rowling and Mrs Cole. I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

_Stars, hide your fires; Let not light see my black and deep desire_s. .~Anonymous~

* * *

Prologue

_**Riddle Manor, Romania**_

_**September, 1601**_

My entire family are dead. Tom Riddle thought, staring up from the floor as he fought to keep from writhing in pain. His mother, his father, aunties, the servants and his grandfather Lord Riddle Senior I dead.

Yet All he could think about was that they'd returned was….wrong.

After his brother first trip to discover and study further about his ancestors, dropping the war, when he came back. Tom knew he was different.. He was not the man, Tom approved and admired during his childhood.

His brother. He was transformed. When he came and looked at Tom. Tom was always vigilant, in every aspect in his life and the day his brother had looked at him., Tom saw a different man…a different man looking at him, not his own brother.

And now they were back again, Theodore Marvolo, His brother, the eldest of Merope Gaunt and Thomas Riddle Sr II and Morfin his uncle had finally returned home from England, at the Gaunt Blakemount Manor (Marvolo Gaunt, Slytherin Son and his mother's father). Though Tom could hardly believe it, even if His brother was a sergeant during the war but he was no longer a leader, thus how did the two manage to cross over two country while the war still raging between the two countries.

An angry storm boiled, lashed inland from the nearby Baltic Sea and out from the torrents of rain, the two strode into the Riddle manor. Their soaked hats and coats stayed on, the door remained open behind them

They stood motionless, stunned.

Before them, spread throughout the main hall, was the carnage that used to be their family. Four servants, his father were dying of plague. While Tom and his mother lay battered and stabbed among them. Tom was still conscious, mercifully, the rest weren't not even his mother, not even his cousin, Cadmus, not even his auntie. Though he was still hissing with pain.

Morfin had made sure the house was well secured as every individual knew that the Riddle family were in relation with the King and they had many enemies in who gathered conspiracy to find out the dark secret of the Riddle. Tom himself did not know what it was but he knew his uncle and his father as well as his mother knew the secret. That is why, his father and uncle dispatched the Manor to protect them all and now all were dying.

For what reason

The Riddle ancestral home had proved too tempting a lure to marauding bands of Romania soldiers. Last night, the soldiers had attacked, seeking the rumoured about the Riddle secret. While defending his family possession ad pride against dozens of them, Tom and his father had held the soldiers off just long enough for them to realize the home was plague stricken

The invaders had run, leaving their swords where they'd plunged them

As Theodore Marvolo stood over Tom, water dripped from his long coat and mingled with Tom's congealing blood on the floor. His eyes travelled to the dead pool of blood of his father, he had a look so raw that for a moment, Tom thought he was disgusted with him and their father for their failure….as disgusted as Tom himself was, for their weakness and stupidity. If his father was not stubborn and self prided and listened to what Morfin and Theodore had said about pulling up the Manor Wards to prevent anything for happening. They would not have been in this situation.

Tom was disgusted and Theodore didn't understand the half of it.

Tom however knew better, though, knew Theodore would shoulder this burden as he had all others. Tom had always been closest to his older brother and he could almost hear Theodore's thought as though they were his own. How could I expect to defend my country when I could not protect my own flesh and blood?

Sadly, the country they were residing into, Romania had fared no better than this family. Romanian soldiers had stolen harvests in the spring, then slated and scorched the earth. No grain could be coaxed from the soil, and the countryside starved weak and gaunt, the people had easily succumbed when the plague broke out.

After recovering from their shock and search for any survival which Tom knew they were all gone part from him. his brother and uncle drew away and conferred in harsh whispers, pointing at their mother and father as they debated something.

They did not seem to be discussing even about his cousin Cadmus who was unconscious on the floor or Tom himself. Had their younger cousin fates already had been decided as his parent?

Even in his delirium, Tom understood that somehow the two had been changed, changed into something his fevered mind could scarcely comprehend. Their teeth were different, their canines were longer, they seemed to bare them in fury and dread. Their eyes fully black, yet they glowed in the shadowy hall.

As a boy, once he had listened to his mother's tales about his ancestors' gift. The tales of fanged devils that lived in the Gaunt and Slytherin Castle when his mother young. He had heard his mother telling him how his father had rescued him from damnation and he was hoping his older brother would not be too attached to his uncle and become one of them. Tom did not understand. He had grown up normal with his brother at war but occasionally visiting till Tom went to war himself and resigned and come back to search a life for himself outside the war. He was always terrified of his uncle. His uncle did not grow up or look older even though he was older than his mother and Tom knew he was close to discovering the secret and since the Riddle were very mysterious and guarded.

Vampire.

The thought struck him.

Yes that was it. his mother told him that they hesitated. Many people didn't catch them because they could disappear into thin air ad reappear at will, travelling easily that way and now, through the still open-doorway, Tom spied no sweat-slicked horses outside, tethered in haste.

They were baby snatchers and blood drinkers who fed on humans as if they were cattle, or worse they turned humans into their kind. Tom was not afraid of them, but he was aware of them and stayed further away, this was one of the reason he didn't associate not press himself to discover The Gaunt secret.

Tom knew his brother and uncle were now among those cursed demons and he feared they sought to damn the entire family as well.

"Do not do this thing," Tom whispered.

Theodore heard him from too far across the room and strode to him. Kneeling beside him, He asked. "You know what we are now?"

Tom nodded weakly, staring up in disbelief at his brother blackened irises. Between gasping breaths, he said. "I suspect that…you before…after your departure to the Slytherin Manor, when you came back…You were different, father and mother were afraid of you. This is the reason, Father approved of me to go to the war as it was the only way not for me but for them also to not be close to you even though a part of me consider this also an opportunity to know a life in the military was like….I did…when I came back, I knew you were still my brother, thus I decided to study you closely, as I was working near the queen and the Order, it gave me many opportunity to know your kin."

"So you know where our kin come from, Tom…You do have the virus as well as mine, you are from Slytherin Lineage. From Slytherin to Gaunt, they are the one made vampires in their prime times. We however born half-breed" His brother mumbled that with repellent. "We grew up humans, however during my travel, I discover my ancestors, and went to the 'late' great grandfather, our mother told us too and search any possessions left, I discover him. He saved me. I want to do the same."

"I know what you contemplate, Theo. I know….but let me die in peace, I do not want this."

"We will turn you and Cadmus as we were turned."

"I will not have this for me." Tom said. "I do not want it!"

"You must, brother" Theodore murmured, were his eerie eyes glinting?

"Otherwise you die tonight" Morfin said from afar.

.Tom hated him.

"Good," Tom rasped. "Life has long been wearying, I spent it as much I wanted and I'm fulfilled and happy of what I had accomplished. And Now mother and father dead…Cadmus dying…."

"We will try turn them too….Mother isn't dead, Thomas. She's only unconscious."

Oh. He didn't know that. His mother was so still, Tom mind went completely frenzy. He sighed in relief for that fact. At least his mother was alive, even if his skin looked deadly. But he grew cold after that…his mother was already mentally unstable most of the time, who knows what this transformation might do to her.

"You will not dare, Theodore!" Tom roared. Which strange for someone who was dying

Morfin cast a look askance at Theodore but the elder Riddle shook his head. "Lift him up." His voice was so dominant, so frigid like steel. The same tone he had used to command many others, Tom assumed. "He will drink"

Though Tom struggled, spitting curses, Morfin raised him to a sitting position. A sudden rush of blood pooled from Tom's wounded stomach and his elder brother flinched at the sight but bit his wrist open.

"Respect my wish and my will in this, Theodore. "Tom grated his words desperate. He used his last reserves of strength to clench his brother's arm and hold his wrist away. "Do not force this on us; on me. Living isn't everything." They'd often argued this point. Theodore had always held survival sacred, always wanted to live, Tom believed that death was better than living in dishonor.

Theodore was silent, his jet eyes flicking over Tom's feature as he considered. Then he finally answered. "I can not, Thomas. I will not watch you die!"

His tone was low and harsh. He seemed barely able to maintain control of his emotions.

"If he do not like to drink, let him die, Theodore. He is not worthy" Morfin harshly said, eyes glaring at Tom.

Despite the hatred he had for the man, Tom seemed to agree with the man.

"_Silence! He's my brother and I said he can not die_." Theodore thrown a hissing fit which sounded like snake.

"_Very well, it's your matter_." Morfin replied. Tom frowned at the language, it appeared as if two snakes angrily hissing at each other.

What kind of language is this?

"Theodore, please" Tom begged

"I can't leave you to die…Thomas, I must…I must do this." Theodore stubbornly said.

"You do this for yourself." Tom said, voice losing power. "Not for us, not for mother, not father, not me, but you. You curse us to salve your conscience."

He could not let Theodore blood reach his lips. "No…Theo. No…damn you, no!"

But they pried his mouth open, dripping the hot blood inside and force his jaw shut until he swallowed it.

They were holding him down when he took his last breath and his sight went dark.

And none will hear the Postman's knock.

Without a quickening of the heart.

For who can bear to feel himself forgotten?

* * *

**Castle, Isle of Portland, England**

**Present DAY**

_**Castle, Isle of Portland, England**_

_**Present DAY**_

For the second time in his life, Harry The Heartless Butcher hesitated to kill a vampire.

In the last instant of a silent, lethal swing, he stayed his sword an inch above neck of his prey…why….because he'd found the vampire holding his head in his hands.

He saw his big solid body tense, despite the composure, the man looked intimidating and regal.

As a vampire, he could easily trace away and disappeared or worse strike back. Instead he raised his face to gaze at Harry with red blood iris and a tinted of gold in his black pupil. The colour of darkness, of blood, of a serpent eyes about to be unleashed. Yet surprisingly, they were full of shadow and tinted of that golden glint marked a vampire's blazing bloodlust. His eyes distinguished him, showing that he had never drunk a being to death. Yet. Even if he looked threatening.

He pleaded with those dark eyes and Harry realised that the deadly man hungered for an end. He wanted the death blow and Harry'd come to his decrepit to deliver.

Harry'd stalked him soundlessly, primed for battle with a vicious predator. He had been in Scotland and Pennsylvania with other Valkyrie when they'd received the call about a 'vampire' haunting a castle and terrorising a small town named Little Hinggleton in England which the young killer gladly volunteered to destroy the son of a bitch. He was his Valkyrie convent's most prolific assassin. His life given over to ridding the earth of leeches like them.

In Scotland, before the call of England, Harry had already killed thirty vampires.

So why was he hesitating now? Why was he even now easing his slashing sword back? After all, the vampire would be merely one among thousands of Harry's kills; his fangs collected and strung together with the other Harry'd taken.

The last time, Harry stayed, his hand had resulted in a tragedy so great that his heart had been broken forever by it.

In a deep, harsh yet irritating sound, the large vampire asked, "Why do you wait?"

His accent thick of a nobleman. Thus the vampire seemed startled by the gravelling sound of his own words.

_I really don't know why_. Unfamiliar physical sensation wracked Harry. His stomach knotted. As though a band had tightened around his chest, his lungs were desperate for breath. He muttered inside his head_. I can't comprehend why_.

The wind blew outside, sliding over the mountain, making this high room in the vampire's darkened lair groan. Unseen gaps in the walls allowed in the chill morning breeze. As he stood, stoically rising to his full, towering height above Harry. The killer's blade caught the wavering light from a cluster of candle and reflected on the vampire.

The white grave face was lean strikingly, and Harry believed that thousands had been charmed by the handsome figure. His black elegant mandarin collar shirt was threadbare and unbuttoned, displaying much of his marble chest and sculpted torso and his black breech trouser was slung a little low at his narrow waist. The wind tugged at the tail of his shirt and stirred his thick derailed black hair.

_Strikingly handsome indeed_. Harry thought. _But then, the vampires I kill often are_.

His gazed focus on the tip of the young killer's sword. Then, as if the threat of his weapon were forgotten, he began studying the young man's face before him, his red eyes lingering on each of his feature. From the young boy emerald eyes, to the fullness of his red petal lips, long front teeth, his long lashes to the messy raven hair of his to his milk flesh. Harry's cheek flushed at the attention and more so because the Vampire blatant appreciation and glint in his eyes unsettled him in very several ways. Harry clutched the hilt tightly, which is something he never did.

Honed to masterly sharpness of his diamond file, his sword cut through bone and muscle with little effort. It swung perfectly from his loose wrists as though it were an extension of his arm. Not once, had he ever needed to hold it tightly.

Take his head. One less vampire. The species checked in the tiniest way.

"What is your name?" His speech was clipped like an aristocrat but held a familiar accent. Very serpentine. It was more like hissing. Why was that? Harry felt a little terrify for the first time and confused.

He titled his head. "Why do you want to know?"

"I would like to know the name of the young child who will deliver me from this perdition."

"I'm not a young child." Harry snarled. The man simply stared at him blankly

"Well?" He said coldly. Harry frowned at him. Why was this encounter strange, difference than any other?

The man wanted to die. After all he'd suffered from his kind, the last thing Harry wanted to do was oblige the vampire in any way. "You assume I'll deliver your death blow?"

"Will you not?" His lips curled at the corner, it was cold which did not reach his eyes, yet somehow the smile looked sad.

Another tightening on the sword. He would. Of course, he would. Killing was his passion, his only purpose in this life. He didn't care if his eyes weren't totally black, tinted with bloodlust. Ultimately, he would drink to kill if he wanted too. He looked like he wouldn't hesitate killing Harry on the spot. He would always end up being the merciless destroyer. He would turn at the end.

They always did.

He stepped around a stack of hard-bound books. The leaned of his massive frame against the crumbling wall and some of the hundreds of texts throughout the room with titles imprinted in a language, Harry didn't know. It looked so snake like. Yes, that was it. The man could be a decent from Slytherin. If he was, Harry wouldn't think twice but to kill him. Slytherin childes were known to be demons, with a speed and bloodlust of a viper.

The vampire Salazar Slytherin himself was the second childe of Count Dracula. The man himself had magic, ability to talk with snake, transport and everything. He was a demon who knew no mercy, no sympathy. He killed millions without second thought and his decent were always like that, aggressive, strong and powerful and arrogant. But him….this one looked fed-up, well that the one word close enough to put it.

The man truly wasn't going to raise a hand in defence.

"Before you do, speak again. Your voice is beautiful. As beautiful as your magnificent feature."

Harry swallowed, startled to the point of feeling his cheeks heating, flustered and a little tinkling.

"Why do you align with…?" Harry trailed off when he closed his eyes as though listening to the young killer was bliss. "The Celtics, Forbearers, Slytherin-Line?"

That got him to open his eyes. His red eyes blazed with ferocity and wrath. "I align with no one, especially not them."

"But you were once human, weren't you?" the Celtics were vampires born into royalty with pure-blooded family, they care less about humans, they only drunk from their mates or the humans who were sold to them as blood slaves and Harry knew they were very vigilant and had magic beside they never really lived much to the human world, they had a world of their own and if he saw one in the human land, Harry would say, the vampire was just by passing. They never really care much about anything, any other creature apart from themselves. However the forbearers were an army, or an order from Dumbledore clans, of turned humans, they refused to take blood straight from the flesh because they believed that act caused bloodlust. By forbearing, they hoped to avoid becoming like Slytherin Vampire. As they were well known for their infamous blood bath killing spree. The Valkyrie remained unoptimistic about their chances.

"Yes but I have no interest in that order and you? You are no human either, are you? I smelt no human scent on you, boy"

Harry ignored his question. "Why do you linger here in this castle?" He asked. "The villagers live in terror of you."

"I own this castle as it belongs to my fathers. I am the heir of my lineages possessions. I rightly own it, thus I stay and do not worry your pretty head, boy. I do not feel the need to go in a killing spree nor slaughter everyone in this time. I have never harmed them before and I shall not later either." He turned away and murmured to himself. "I may not like humans much yet I am wishing that I did not frighten them."

Harry really needed to get this killing over with. In just three days, he was to going to compete in Talisman's Hiatus which was basically a deadly, vicious and immortal version of Mortal Combat. Besides hunting vampire, the Hiatus was the only thing he lived for and he needed to confirm transportation and secure supplies and yet Harry found himself saying. "They told me you live here alone."

He faced the young man and gave him a sharp nod through narrowed eyes. Harry sensed that he was embarrassed by this fact as if he felt lacking that he didn't have a family here or any vampire clan members around.

"How long?"

He hiked his broad shoulders, pretending nonchalance. "A few centuries."

To live solidary for all that time? The vampire was bizarre. "The people in the valley sent for me." Harry continued. As if he had to explain himself. The habitants of the remote village belong to the Lore-Lycans. A population of maniac immortals vampire werelings kept secrets from humans. Many of them still in good relation with the Valkyrie and fight along with them in battle but that wasn't what made Harry travel to such an isolated place.

The chance to kill even a single vampire had drawn him. "They beseeched me to destroy you."

"Then I await your leisure."

"Why not kill yourself then, if that is what you want?" Harry asked and frowning at the same time.

"It is….complicated." The vampire sighed. "But you save me from that end. I know you are a skilled warrior…are you not?"

"How do you know what I am?" Harry eyes narrowed at him.

His head nod toward his sword. "I used to be a good warrior too, a skilful legionnaire in combat and you remarkable weapon speaks much."

The one thing Harry felt pride in, the one thing in his life that he had left and couldn't bear to loose and the Vampire had noted its excellence.

He strode closer to the young man and lowered his voice to a soothing tender, his black hair fall on either of his ashen façade, eyes glowing, lips smirked aloofly "Strike your blow, creature. Know that no misfortune could come to you for killing one such as me. There is no reason to wait, no"

As though this was a matter of conscience! It wasn't. It couldn't be. Harry had no conscience. No real feeling, no raw emotion. He was heartless, cold hearted. He killed without pity, he hated them/ after the tragedy, he'd prayed for oblivion, prayed for the sorrow and guilt to be numbed. He couldn't focus. He couldn't think straight, he hated how deep those hurtful emotions went. He wanted it gone and it did…

Some mysterious entity had answered him and made his heart like ash. Harry didn't suffer from sorrow, lust, anger, joy. Nothing got in the way of his killing. Not one thing.

He was the perfect murderer. He had been for three hundred years and half of his interminable life.

"Did you hear that?" He asked. The eyes that had been pleading for an end now narrowed. "Are you alone?"

Harry quirked an eyebrow at him. "I do not require help from others. Especially not for a single vampire." He added, his tone growing absent. Oddly, his attention had dipped to the vampire body once more. Too low on the marble torso, past his navel to the dusky trail of hair leading down. He finally had a flashing imagining of gazing the back of one of his sharp claw along it while his massive body clenched and shuddered in reaction.

Harry shuddered. His thought were making him uneasy, winding him up, making him want to push himself into that strong cold body and let his tongue trailed and suck the man's thick neck while his rough hand hold tightly his waist and push both their body together as _he_ t_hrust hard into him_….

The vampire cleared his throat. When Harry jerked his gaze to his face, the taller vampire raised his eyebrow.

_Well Harry boy, caught ogling the prey, seriously! The indignity! What is wrong with you?_ He scowled at himself. He never had any sexual urges before in fact he had no more sexual urges than the walking dead vampire before him. He shook himself, forcing himself to remember the last time he'd faltered.

One a battlefield, hundred age ago, he had spared and released another of this ilk, a young vampire soldier, Zabini. The boy had begged for his life. Another who had gravel, plead ruthlessly as Harry laughed coldly at him. What was his name, ah yes, Barty Crouch,

And these all were due to the fact that he had learned his lesson, the lesson of not giving a vampire a second chance, a change they take and use it against you. He remembered the time he once had felt pity on a vampire, Lestrange Brother and yet he had seemed to scorn at him for his very mercy. Without delay, the soldier had found his father killed him in his private shelter, how Harry knew, from the necklace around the vampire's neck the day he came to killer the rest of his family, the necklace his father never taken off. Harry didn't have the time to mourn before the leech slaughtered his family as well. Harry was in his friend's shelter, when he sensed that his family were in trouble, his sharpened blood bond with his mother alerted him of the danger. He'd sprinted, stumbling down a hill, draped with bodies, living and dead. As soon as he'd reached them. He'd cut his sister. His mother body on the ground cold, lifeless

His young sister, Hermione had been taken off guard, because of Harry panicked approach. The vampire had a gut to smirk when Harry dropped to his knees and begged.

He had looked at Harry and chuckled. "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, young Hunter."

He then proceeded to cut deep his young sister and dispatched his sister body on the ground with a brutal efficiency Harry had since emulated. He liked to say he started with him but he'd kept him alive for a time.

So, why would he repeat the same mistake? He wouldn't. He would not ignore a lesson he had paid so dearly to learn.

_The sooner I get this done, the sooner I can begin preparing for the Hiatus._ He mumbled mentally.

Squaring his shoulders, Harry steeled himself. It was all in the follow-through. Harry could see the swing, knew the angle he would take so that the vampire head would remain on his neck until he feel. It was cleaner that way, which was important.

He'd packed his suitcase lightly.

* * *

As a young man, Tom Marvolo Riddle had desired so many things in life, having grown up wealthy among a large and supportive family who had a dark secret Tom did not know and signed in a military camp, became a soldier to a leader and resigned as soon he reached his thirty and become close acquaintance to the Romanian King and manipulate his way to the government Order, Tom had his life plan, he had expected so much more in his life.

He'd wanted his own family, a home, laughter around a hearth. More dearly than all the rest, he'd longed for a partner, a companion, a lover to be his alone. He'd been humiliated and mortified to admit this to the young male in front of him that he wanted it because he had managed to live a part of a life, accomplished certain things in his life, yet not all. He wanted the rest of things he planned to do.

Now all Tom wanted was to gaze at the fascinating creature just a little longer till his death.

At first, he'd thought of him as an angel, coming to set him free, free from his punishment, free from his misery. However the young boy, had looked at him, his messy hair, curled around his forehead, so black like the midnight of his heart, glowing in the candlelight. His captivating eyes, like jewel, beautifully coloured with thick black lashes, striking a contrast to his hair and red petal lips. His skin flawless, milky, pumping with blood he can absorb. So much perfection, his features delicate and finely wrought.

He was exquisite and yet carried a killer's weapon. His sword was double edge with a ricasso, an unsharpened area on the blade just above the guard. A skilled user would loop a finger over the guard for a better control. He confidently carried a sword not made for defence, not made for a battle.

The creature carried steel forged to deliver quick and silent death.

Fascinating. An angel of death.

He'd considered it an undeserved blessing that the young mans would be the last face he would behold on this earth.

Yet, he had thought him divine, until his beautiful gem smouldering gaze had strayed lower and he'd recognized he was very much flesh and blood. He'd cursed his useless and deadened body. As a turned human, he had no respiration, no heartbeat, no sexual ability. He could not take him, even though the vampire thought….thought this beauty might actually receive him.

The loss of sexual pleasure had never bothered him before…not for century. His experience as a human not limited, that much he could admit. By war, famine, working with the government, by the need merely to finish his political achievement, yes he quite had certain flings in his youthful adventurous life, with his charming appearance, he had woo many women into bed yet never dated nor ask an hand in marriage to any of these women. To him, it was release the stressful tension; to them…well he didn't know what it was because as soon he had reached his climax, he'd kicked them out of his bed. His family were disgusted by his manner and yet he could not care.

He'd never felt it in his human life, however since his new forsaken life, Tom had spent his years celibate. His turning had deprived him of much. Until now

Thank you


	2. Chapter I

Immortals after Dark Series: No Rest for The Wicked

**Pairings**: Tom Marvolo Riddle/ Harry

**Summary**: Dark Passion….is power.

A Soldier weary of life….That was Tom Marvolo Riddle. Many centuries ago, a middle aged aristocrat nobleman Tom Marvolo Riddle was turned into a vampire. Rejected and angry by the fact that his life was taken from him and damned him for an eternal damnation. He sees little reason to live. Till an exquisite, fey creature comes to kill him, inadvertently saving him instead.

A Valkyrie assassin dispatched to destroy him . . . when Harrison Mayfair Potter, the Heartless Butcher lost his family, and his beloved sister to a vampire attack long ago, a harsh benevolent force deadened his sorrow. Accidentally extinguishing all of his emotions. Yet whenever he encounters the vampire named Riddle, his emotions, lust in particular emerge multiplied. For the first time in his life, he's unable tocomplete the kill.

Notes: I took interest in Kresley Cole books, it was amazing. I was immensely interest in the book no rest for the wicked and I thought of writing it down. Yes I know, but this won't relate to immortal night either and my other books, but just as my other book are, I may twist the story a little.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter characters and the plot; they all belong to J.K Rowling and Mrs Cole. I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

_In all the world, there is no heart for me like yours. In all the world, there is no love for you like mine_.~Anonymous~

* * *

Chapter I

_**Castle, Isle of Portland, England**_

_**Present DAY**_

Continue...

He'd always been attracted to women, small black-haired women. Men, there were less; he could count them in his finger. Yet not once did he ever felt strongly for them not even in his immortal life because as soon as he was turned, he had stopped, dreading to bed one for the fact that he could hurt them. Yet with this one, the most ethereal and fragile male he'd ever seen, he found himself wondering what it would be like…to carry him to his bed and gently undress him. His mind began rioting with images of his rough big hand cupping and stroking his petit frame, his folk tongue, trailing, caressing every sense, every part of him, and living the young man undone.

His eyes dropped to his slender neck and then his skinny frame, everything about him was remarkable, enticing. He wished he could kiss every inch of him while the young man screamed with pleasure and grip his hair tightly, bringing him closer to him, as his slender legs wrapped around the Vampire narrow waist as Tom ride him…so fast…_so hard_

_Thrust hard…deeper.…thick pace_…._sound of moan and intense ground, air thick with the heaviness of their deep intense pace..._

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked in a halting, baffled tone, taking a step back.

Tom was never forward with his word and sexual nature since his youth. He was usually shy with his advance when he was attracted to another being, the other must make her/his move. He charmed and seduced then leave you be, as long you come to him. It was a manipulative way to bring someone to him, yet this one did the undoable. .

"Must I not admire you?" amazingly, he took a step forward. Where was this coming from? He'd always been awkward and unsure when it came to men. His advance to women was more sure and easy to do than men. In the past, if he'd caught staring like this, he'd have turned his face away and make an excuse or used an insult or a mocking tone before skipping the room, then living the person to wonder what was going till the same person come to him, himself. But this was different. Perhaps he'd at last found freedom in imminent death then.

Then again, he'd never stared, never hungered in his vampire life, as he did now for this slip of boy with flustered flesh. "A dying man's last wish, no?"

"I know the ways a man seduced. You look at me as a married man looked at his spouse." His gem's voice was sensual, the voice of his dreams. It seemed to rub him from the inside. "You are not merely admiring me. It's more than that"

No. he was thinking at that moment that he wanted to rip clothes that clung into the creature body and assault his flesh as the young male moaned with pleasure. He wanted to pin him against his shoulder to the ground and suck his stiffened nipple and bite his flesh till he came. Pin him down….lick his...

"How dare you play with me, Vampire!"

"What do you mean?" red eyes met emerald. The Valkyrie boy flicked over his hard face as though he was attempting to read his thoughts. Could this young child begin to guess the battle inside him? That in one instant the idea of being gentle was replaced with the impulse to cover him on the ground, be harsh, cruel and take him harshly…

_What is happening to him_? _Am I going insane_?

"I know you can't feel this….this…" Harry made a small sound of frustration. "You can't feel what you are feeling. It's impossible, unless…." Harry gasped when his emerald eyes focus on the now blackened eyes. "Your eyes….they're turning black."

Black? Salazar? His Sire eyes had turned black when with sharp emotion. But that was due to rage, hunger. His did as well but it was nothing other than that. This however was different; was it because he'd never felt anything so sharply as his desire for this mysterious creature.

He felt like he'd die if he didn't act on that desire…that raw want…that lustful need to….it was a _must_

A sudden explosion of sound made him swing his head around, his body tensing

"What was that?"

The young killer took a quick glance around him, eyes alert. "What are you talking about?" he demanded

"You do not hear that?" another shaking like that and the castle would collapse. He had to get the boy away, even into the morning daylight outside. The need to protect his gem had suddenly become critical, undeniable.

"No!" his emerald eyes widened, expression aghast. "It can't be!" He backed away from him, moving gingerly as if the vampire were a snake ready to strike.

Another explosion, he trailed in front of the small figure, and his sword shot up in a blur. He snatched his small wrist while the boy struggled. Even though the boy was strong, the vampire seemed to be stronger than usual, more powerful, more hunting, more regal than even the vampire could ever imagined. "I do not want to hurt you, _Snakling."_ He pried the weapon from his small hand and tossed it to his low bed.

He hissed quietly. "Do not fight me. The roof is about to fall….."

"No….no!" the small man stared at his chest…at his heart in horror. "Sweet Mother Fey…I am not…I cannot be…I am not an Hellan… you are not my _Hellran_…no, just No!"

Hellran? His jaw tightened. He remembered his sire telling him something along the line; he himself did research about creature mates during certain years. It was a mate of some sort. A dominant Mate to the submissive. _The Hellan to your Hellran_. An eternal bond. A bride, a lover, a soul mate whatever any called it. This was his mate; this young creature would blood him. With his blooding, his body would come back to life. He'd always believed his sire had lied.

Yet it was strangely true. The sound he heard was the roar of his own heart beating for the first time since he'd been turned into a vampire. He rocked on his feet as he inhaled deeply, breathing at last after thousands years.

His heartbeat grew stronger, faster and his sudden erection was tight and throbbing, pulsing with each beat of his heart. Nostalgia, fierce hunger and raw longing seemed to course through his veins. He'd found his bond…his mate. The mate he was meant to be with for eternity…and he was this…this hauntingly fine creature.

And large body had awakened for him.

"You know what is happening to me?" he asked bewilderedly.

The young male swallowed, his emerald eyes tearful, shaking his head frantically, backing away farther. "You're changing." His dark brows drew together and in a barely inaudible whisper of ire and restrained pain. He added. "For….for me"

"Yes, for you." He crossed to the emerald eyed creature until those beautiful unusual eyes stared up at him. Tom stated, feeling angry at himself for the years he had wasted with misery. "Forgive me. If I had known this was true, I would have searched for you. I would have found you somehow…"

"No…." Said the young creature, while swaying on his feet. Tom suddenly laid one palm on his slim shoulder to steady the boy. He flinched but allowed the touch.

He realized then that, just as he was changing, so was the boy. He thought he saw red blooded flashed in his glinting eyes. A swift tear dropped down his flushed cheek.

"Why do you cry?" In his mortal life, Tom hated tears. Tears always angered him yet for his gem, instead of feeling rage, he felt distraught. He made him feel as if a thousands knives twisted inside him. It distressed him greatly. The taller vampire brushed his finger at the tear drop on the flesh, wiping it away. Those eyes looked back at him again and Tom sucked in a ragged, unpractised breath. The boy ear was sharply pointed. Up closer, he could see the smallest fangs.

Tom didn't know what the boy was and he didn't care. He just wanted him to stop, if he could turn the world upside down to make him stop, he would. "Please do not cry."

"I never cry," He whispered. Frowning in confusion, finally the small creature patted the back of his small hand against his cheek ad drew it down to see the little wet from the single tear he had shaded which the man had wiped away. Then his finger tightly curled which show more elegant claws as fingernails. His gaze darted back at him and he swallowed as if with fear.

"Tell me what trouble you." Tom had a purpose now. And the objective was to protect him, care for this small creature, and destroy whatever threatened him. "Bid me to help you, _Hellan_"

"Not a Hellran to one of your kind. Never…."

It pained Tom to see the boy refused him, refused to be his mate, his soul bond. He would prove to the boy that he was worthy of being a better Soul-Bond. He would have him.

"But you've made my heart beat."

The boy hissed back. "You've made me feel."

He didn't understand the meaning of his hellan word or his reactions during the next several minutes as he gazed down at the boy, greedily learning his feature. The sweep of his thick lashes when he glanced down, the full red pout of his lips.

Waves of emotions shimmered in those gemstone eyes and seemed to pain him. His small body shook. As abruptly as they'd started, his tears dried.

Then he smiled up at him, a heartrending curling of his lips. His eyes were merry, darkly teasing. Nothing had ever aroused Tom so much as that look. Tom wondered how much more he could take. But the dazzling creature smile faded far too soon. The boy suddenly gave a violent shudder and lowered his forehead to Tom's ragged chest.

Just as the vampire aching erection was becoming impossible to deny, the boy lifted his face and his expression changed once more. A flush tinged in his high cheekbones, his lips subtly parted and Tom could feel in his tight, a small hardness forming which was not his own. Tom arched his brow at him, Harrison however let his tongue without a word dabbed at his bottom lip and left no question about what he was thinking of doing to Tom.

The boy was….aroused. For him. Tom did not understand what was happening to either of them.

Only his red eyed widened then narrowed when the young man placed his delicate arms around his neck and moved himself against him.

_I could touch him._ Tom hissed mentally…_he would accept my touch_

The vampire shaft had never been this hard in his life, his erection throbbing and by the look of the young male's face, Harrison could feel it. He pulled himself and letting Tom feel his own erection against Harry one. They both moaned

Harry titled his head, still staring at his mouth. "I miss this…." His hellan murmured in a whiskey voice.

Tom did not have time to ponder at the young man's words, since the small arms was tightened their bodies together. Tom groaned again when he felt their erection brushed together against their pants and Harry thrust upward, teasing making it even worse for Tom.

Salazar, He wanted it…he wanted to thrust into him till the boy passed out into oblivion. He wanted to suck each of his nipples and feel it against his tongue. He knew they would taste deliciously better.

Merlin, he'd suffered centuries without contact with others, much less touch. He pulled the boy toward his cold marble body, feeling the boy soft and pliant in his arms. He was afraid he was dreaming. Before he lost his nerve, his hand dropped to his waist, dragging his mate small frame more firmly against him.

"Tell me your name_, Snakling_,"

"Why do you call me that?" The boy eyes widened at him. Tom frowned; the boy even understood his serpentine dialect

"_You speak Pastlemouth_" Tom red eyes zoned at him. The sign was clearly showed that they were both altering, both bonding

"_I beg your pardon_!" The boy frowned at him. "_We are all speaking English_."

"No, we are not, no. listen closely my Hellan." Tom suddenly hissed. "_Are you speaking Pastlemouth? Why am I saying?_"

The boy featured squeezed in a frown as if noting the differences, till his eyes widened as he recognised that they were both not speaking English. "What is this hissing? Is it the language you mention?"

"That Snakling, is a pastlemouth. A gift from my descendant. I believed the changing, aid you to inherit my gift as well. Now I believe we are mate." The vampire was looking at the boy in a new light, with great admiration and adoration. "You speak it too. It sounds noteworthy from your tongue."

"Tell me your name, Gem." Tom asked, his voice seducing, soothing at the same time.

"My name…?" the creature murmured absently. "My name is Harrison."

"Harrison." He repeated but the name to Tom felt like it didn't fit him. The name was too formal, too ordinary for the remarkable creature in his hand.

"Hadriel," he rasped, yes that name was beautiful, a name of a guardian angel

Yes. The name suited the creature in his arm. Tom's thumb slowly brushing his full red lips. The urge to kiss him was overwhelming.

"Hadriel, I…." He began in a rough, breaking voice and had to swallow to continue. "Must….I must kiss you."

At his words, his hazel eyes turned dark, almost hooker's green with a hint of red pupil. He seemed to go into a trance. The vampire was not so far gone as not to notice this stunned reaction but his Snakling full lips were glistening, beckoning him

"I used to love being kissed." Harrison whispered in a dazed tone, his breaths growing hectic.

Could the vampire possibly stop with only that? With an unsteady hand, he cupped the back of his head, feeling the softness of his messy raven hair, drawing the young creature to him. Surely the boy was strong enough to take him. He seemed to be some sort of warrior and would likely be quick to check the vampire if he hurt him.

For some reason, the Vampire sensed that the creature wouldn't give him that teary, betrayed look that many young lovers in his mortal life had cast him when he had mocked on them, or ignored them or simply bed them and leave, that look bothered him quite frankly.

"Vampire, please." His Hadriel murmured. "Make it worth it, make it…."

When their lips touched, the taller creature groaned in pleasure; electricity seemed to prick at his skin. He pulled back from him. Red eyes glowing at the boy against him. "My God."

Nothing had ever felt so powerful, so right, as this kiss. Tom felt as if he could explode any minute now…he could take him and just…..the boy hungry expression even deepened at the intimate gesture.

If it took becoming a vampire to have just this one perfect moment, would he suffer it again?

When the Tom missed the emerald eyed boy again, lightly at first. The boy…Harrison…his Hadriel…His Hellan…his Snakling moaned, "More," right against his lips

His large cold rough hand pulled closer even further ad clutched him tightly in his arms, then somehow remembered himself.

_No, you fool_…..He eased his hold.

At once, Harrison's claws bit into the backs of his arms, making him shudder as those lips, so full now, debauched and quivering against his mumbled, making him crazy, insane, unstable. "More…Please, don't hold back. I need _more_."

Salazar, He needed more. His mate needed more. He needed him to give it to him…because….because this boy…this creature was…his.

When this finally sank in, his shyness burned away. In the course of a heartbeat, he now had a mate of his own…His Soul-Bond. Tom wanted to roar with triumph. The feeling of his mate claws sinking into him as if the he feared that Tom would get away, disappeared….it was ecstasy.

_He needs me_…Tom cackled with glee mentally.

"Kiss me more, Vampire. If you stop, I'll kill you."

Tom could not help but smirk against his lips. A young male, smaller than he is, threatening him if Tom should stop kissing him. His mate was amazing

So Tom did, tasting his small tongue, teasing it and then claiming the boy's mouth hotly, wetly. He savoured the slow undulation of his small frame pressing against him further as if trying to engulf Tom's whole being. Chest to chest; hips to hips, just in time with each thrust of Tom's tongue.

He kissed Harrison with all the passion long denied him, with all the hope that had been wrenched from him returning. Weariness of life had just been replaced by a purpose….because of this boy…this young man in front him. Tom let Harrison know how thankful he was…pouring it all in their kiss until Harrison panted and sagged against him

Yet he was loosing control. Impulses come for Tom to do things to that boy's body, wicked things and he knew that soon, soon he would obey them. "I shall always give you more, until I die. That I vow to you, Hadriel"

And now, for the first time in many years, many centuries spent with misery and wish of death, Tom desperately wanted to live…..

* * *

As if he'd been hurled down from a great height, all the emotions were lost to Harry, denied to him for the last hundred years, crashed into him.

Fear, joy, longing and an undeniable sexual hunger warred within him…until the vampire stoked Harry lust hot enough to drown out all other feelings.

Harry was reeling, confused. All he knew for certain was that he needed release so badly that his yearning pained him, made him whimper and each of the Vampire fierce, possessive kisses increase Harry agony

As Harry threaded his fingers through the silk long, tousled hair, he couldn't think, couldn't begin to reason out why this was happening to him, all of a sudden. After having his emotions all shut down for so long.

Inexplicable want wracked him….pushing the small creature to lick the Vampire skin, to have his large regal body pressing heavily on his, skin on skin that not even a space left between them.

Harry brought his parted lips to his cold neck and kissing up from his colour, feeling his white skin, so cold yet so hot against his lips, as Harry continue sucking.

He moaned when the vampire pushed his growing erection against Harry own one, Harry could feel his own leather pants tightening, wanting the vampire all over him. He couldn't help himself and he knew the vampire was in the same position as him. Harry couldn't even compose himself and pushed himself not to willingly do what his body was pushing him to do. He felt those rough hand trailed down in his pants and cupped him, Harry head was thrown back, exposing his neck which was easy for the vampire to attack and assault his small flush neck hungrily, sucking and teeth teasingly biting his soft skin that Harry moaned and leaned wantonly at the man.

The pleasure suffocate Harry, he couldn't breath. It made his body grow wet, needy. Wanting it, _desperately_.

Unable to stop himself, Harry flicked his tongue out to lick his bottom lips, he felt the older vampire growled and take that teasing tongue to his mouth and drained him dry.

Had any vampire, male ever tasted so good? The vampire taste made Harry body react with an animalistic want, so strong, he twitched as he resisted them. Harry wanted to ripe those breeches from him and shirt and jumped him and take his white hard and thick shaft in both hand, and lick its length in a frenzy.

Harry imagine rolling his hips against him, cock to cock till they come, then the made switched him back and licked his hole so greedily and turning Harry into a moaning slut and take that cock and thrust inside him cruelly as Harry greedily and gladly take it. He shuddered. After another hesitation, the vampire met him. He hissed in a breath and hissed his snake language in his ear. The entire castle shook, from Harry lightning, a Valkyrie's lightning produced by his own emotion.

Lightning, pleasure of any kind had been denied him for so long.

Harry knew this was forbidden, knew he would regret it but at that moment, he didn't care. For some unknown reason, he'd been granted a window of opportunity with this domineering male, enabling him to know the passion once more. That dark passion…just once more, that was all Harry wanted before cold and nothingness crept over him again…

So the young creature took his Hellran kisses and returned them as hard. Even as his ardour overwhelmed him. the emerald eyed boy tried to justify his actions. They wouldn't do more than this. This was forgivable, they were still clothed.

He felt his hand travelled down from his back to his ass, caressing it first before clutching, he pulled him against him, cock covetously grinding together. Finger splayed, holding him firmly so that he could thrust roughly

Strong male….Immortal male.

With a body like Adonis. A King, he was.

"Harder" Harry moaned, as their frantic pace became wild. The young man was somehow backed against a nearest wall, while the vampire pulled his hand behind the raven haired boy' to take the impact as he pressed him into it. His entire rigid body covered his small one.

_Sweet Fey, he was getting more aggressive. No! if The ma takes the reins, I'm lost….Lost to hi_

It had been so long.

A tight and aching coil was rapturously unfurling with each of the vampire's determined shoves. The man pulled Harry's legs up and helped it wrapped around his narrow waist as the pace became even more frenzy than before, lips ravishing wildly on each other. Lust so profound you could cut the edge of it with the sword. Harry wanted him so badly, his locked arms around the man's neck tightened and pulled him close while wantonly moaned and returned the violent thrust

"Don't stop" Harry pleaded between his moan. For the first time in many years, he was going to climax.

As though reading his mind, the vampire hissed. "Can I make you….Come like this…it had been so long…I forgot how it suppose to go. Must I, _Hellan_?

"Yes" Harry cried against his mouth. "Keep going! I need you to!"

The vampire took his tongue inside his mouth and ravished him; greedily bite him which drove Harry insane, his moans were swallowed by the larger man.

"Need?" The man groaned as if excited by the word. "The problem is….I will, too, yes"

His voice rough with lust as he continued, "I've got to take you…_Hadriel_"

Harry stiffened at his words as if he was waking up, then unlocked his lips from the man and turned his face away. "Wait? I can't….I can't do this!"

"I can give you what you want, what you need, Hadriel…I swear it to you." He whispered at him, after all he had certain experiences in his mortal life. "Just let me have you, Now!" growling at the last word

Harry shook his head madly, thrashing in his arms. "Noooo!"

If the boy was human, or when Tom was human, he would have let him go immediately. But in this moment, his instinct told him otherwise. While understanding so little about what was happening, Tom somehow knew it was critical to have something shared between them, even a brief moment of pleasure.

He could not allow this to stop. Not before he had given the boy release and taken his own from his mate body as well. "Then we'll only be as before." If this was all his mate had permit before he comes to his senses, then Tom would gladly take what he could get.

"You don't understand…."

Shocking himself, Tom cut off any protest from the young creature, hands cradling his face all of a sudden, so the vampire could take his gem's mouth hard.

Harry tensed, seeming merely to endure his kiss. Then, after a moment, the young male gave an answering moan that made the vampire sweat with relief. Harry claws suddenly were back, clinging into his shoulders, legs remained around the man's waist as the vampire rocked into Harry. The larger mate thoughts grew murkier, replaced by urgent need.

The rougher he became, the more his young mate gave cries into his mouth that drove the old vampire wild and insane, urging him on. Yet even as Harry took his aggression with obvious pleasure, the wall was crumbling behind them

"Ah, Merlin, That's it…._Hadriel_" His strong cold arms clenched Harry generous and pert ass in his palms, groaning at the soft feel of it. if he could pulled his mate trouser down and ran that finger into that deep hole and test the wetness dripping there, needing him…made for him.

Tom noted that Harrison was lightweight which meant, he could manoeuvre him while he thrust wildly inside him…The Vampire loved it.

He continued squeezing his pert bottom as the young man panted in his ear. "Yes, yes, Mother. You're so strong"

Strong? Tom trembled. That pleased his young mate? "I've never felt anything so damned good as your body…."

His word died I his throat when Harry dropped lower, clutching his shoulders and hanging from his straightened arms to grind against him. He kept his sparkling emerald eyes on him, one tiny fang digging into his full ravished bottom lip as Tom stared down in disbelief.

His Hadriel was wild, this fact made Tom's cock twitch and pulse, nearing orgasm.

_Hold on_. He commanded himself. His mate needs to come too.

His young lover pulled himself to kiss and nibble at his ear, putting his silken neck right before his mouth.

Bite him, Tom! Tom decided against this time and licked his neck, wanting to take him there and then so badly, it hurt.

Not He couldn't do that to him.

_Why not? It's not like its wrong. You're his mate beside it wouldn't do much because it is likely that the boy thought of you as a monster already. _

Tom scowled at himself for that.

It was then that the young boy slapped his palm hard behind him, pushing off the wall so he went tripping back over a shelf of books. Hard books and pages flew as they tumbled to the ground with said the boy on top.

Merlin, Harry was frantic, shed of inhibitions, grinding his own shaft against the man's pulsing one while tonguing his mouth. His ass moved so sensuously beneath his large palms as the boy worked his body against his. Never in his most fevered fantasies, had Tom Marvolo Riddle imagined this.

He no longer considered the outcomes if he spilled his seed into his pants as the boy own dripping one wetting his own pants. Tom was going to come harder than ever.

Shameful. Degrading, he really didn't care.

Tom switched the position by rolling the emerald eyed boy onto his back, pinning his arms above his head, giving in to the most primal urge to rick the boy pants and do things. He ached to thrust against him. He needed to master the boy. He was the dominant for Merlin's sake. He needed it and from the way Harry reacted, with his eyelids fluttering closed as he moaned, the boy needed it as well.

"I didn't believe it was true," Tom groaned.

While Harry head thrashed, his raven haired curling with sweat around his forehead, filling Tom with his own unique scent. Tom almost came there.

"Hadriel" He thrust harder than the previous pace, Harry writhed wildly beneath the larger vampire. "You are mine, Harrison"

He decided to take it to the next level, untying Harry pants, which the boy hesitated a bit, watching him a little cautious, a little want.

"Relax; I will not do anything you want me to do." He hissed, the boy nodded, then Tom long spidery finger, travelled to the young male's back to his ass, he could feel the wetness in their. He arched his brow. "Wet for me already"

Harry pushed back at the finger as Tom thrust that finger inside him, lips parted, Harry start fucking the man's finger. It was the hottest thing Tom ever seen.

With the thrust of their cock, the pressure of Tom's finger fucking his ass harder now, Harry boldly let his hand travelled down, untying the man's breeched, he finally cupped the man's in his hand. The shaft was hard, thick and already dripping.

Harry moaned at the effect while Tom hissed with a raw passion. His eyes black, black clashed with glinting emerald as they continue their wild pace.

Harry rubbed the man cock fast, the movement clashed with the thrust of the finger inside his ass and the sudden clashed of lips in a passionate vicious kiss.

"Harrison… I want you to come" Tom groaned.

"Yes, yes….You're making me….Make me come…" Harry arched his back, his hand moving frantic on the man's dripping cock while pushing his own ass back into that finger, their brutal kiss filled with hunger, their body rapped together as Tom backed furiously against Harry's had.

Tom groaned, neck tensed as his seed began to pump from him. With each shot, he gave a long hissing sound while Harry gave a brutal yell. His young mate was coming, his claws sunk into Tom's back.

He gave one last violent shudder then collapsed on him, stunned by the silence of their pleasure. He felt the boy still caressed his cock which twitched at the attention. He pulled his hand out of his pants and the boy pulled himself away.

It was amazing, his breaths, so new and astounding to Tom, were ragged.

For a moment Tom felt bad, a little humiliated at the pleasure. He used to be more of a gentleman in his mortal life, not once did he ever loose control. Why now, why did the boy done to him.

I mean. Mate or Not, the boy was still a stranger to him, but he'd shamed himself like a green lad in front him. Much worse, he'd used all the strength in his body to hold Harry down and shove against him. How could he not know? He could have hurt him? The boy may look stronger, warrior like but Tom knew he was the one who was stronger; He could take the boy easily. How could he not have bruise his perfect glowing skin? He dreaded meeting those emerald orbs. To see that betrayed look….

Yet when Harry tugged him back down and turned his small head slightly, seeming to nuzzle at the side of the Vampire neck, dropping light kisses on the hard cold flesh. The young creature then rubbed his face against the side of his cheek and purred, like a cut. Though the emerald eyed boy had the strangest manner of showing it, the vampire knew the boy was indeed giving him affection.

Affection? Another ecstasy for him. Tom hadn't been touched in so long.

Tom rested on his elbows as Hadriel gazed up at him with his eyes soft flickering between emerald green and gold that tinted of red disappearing. His expression satisfied. Holding his small feature with both of his shaking hands, Tom brushed kisses over his eyelids, his nose. His Hellan was the loveliest creature he had ever imagined and the most passionate and he was all...Marvolos.

Tom voice was hoarse when he hissed. "_I have not told you my name, Hadriel_"

The boy nodded making an 'hmm' sound in his voice, his hand went to caress the long black hair of the man.

"I am Tom….Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Seeming entrance, Harry murmured. "Tom…Tom Marvolo Riddle…Marvolo"

Looked as if deciding the last name was better. Tom lips curled at his love as long forgotten memories rushed back.

"Only my mother and cousin used to call me that. It pleases me that you would."

"Uh-hmm" Harry thin pianist finger descended to scratch the man's neck in languid circles.

Excitement was still drumming in the vampire body. The idea of learning everything about his young mate filled him with anticipation, but first he had to know. "Did I hurt you, Hellan"

"I'll be sore." Those full petal lips curled. He moved his small figure to rubbed his thin face against the vampire once more, this time as if he was being grateful. "But only in the most delicious places."

Tom felt his cock become semi-hard in the wet heat of his breeches, and the way his young lover purred that one simple word, deliciously, made it swell once more. The large vampire did not understand how this boy could simply shrug off being hurt but there was no way he'd act on the need welling once more. He fought to ignore how good Harry felt beneath him.

Pulling the black curled around his forehead back, revealing his beautiful feature. Thin face, emerald gemstone, tiny fangs, the claws, everything.

"Hadriel, what are…." The Vampire cleared his throat. "What are you?"

Harry brows drew together at that moment. "I'm a…." He trailed a little

Tensing in an instant. His eyes cleared completely as though he just had woken up. All the supple muscles in his small body that had gone soft and pliant after his orgasm grew rigid at that moment

With a sharp inhalation, he kicked the vampire off him….Hard…sending him to the opposite wall. Then shot to his feet. "Ah, Sweet Mother, what have I done?"

He kept whispering to himself, bringing a tremulous hand to his forehead. His face was cold but his emerald eyes burned wild as he backed away.

Tom stood hands in front of him so as not to startle him.

But then Harry roughly ran his sleeve over his mouth, which infuriated the vampire. Tom recognised his disgust.

The same sentiment he had felt since he was turned.

"We're going to forget this happened, Vampire" Harry couldn't believe he'd just felt gratitude toward him, because he'd given him relief from desire? What the hell was that?

Reality was seeping in and with it came shame so hot it stung him

"How can I possibly forget this?" Tom snarled at him

maybe a capricious power had played with him, forcing him to do things he would never do. Or had he caught a spell? He had to leave at once. "Vow not to tell anyone and I'll let you live for once."

"Let me live…?" The vampire frowned at him

* * *

Thank you. Please review


	3. Chapter II

Immortals after Dark Series: No Rest for The Wicked

**Pairings**: Tom Marvolo Riddle/ Harry

**Summary**: Dark Passion….is power.

A Soldier weary of life….That was Tom Marvolo Riddle. Many centuries ago, a middle aged aristocrat nobleman Tom Marvolo Riddle was turned into a vampire. Rejected and angry by the fact that his life was taken from him and damned him for an eternal damnation. He sees little reason to live. Till an exquisite, fey creature comes to kill him, inadvertently saving him instead.

A Valkyrie assassin dispatched to destroy him . . . when Harrison Mayfair Potter, the Heartless Butcher lost his family, and his beloved sister to a vampire attack long ago, a harsh benevolent force deadened his sorrow. Accidentally extinguishing all of his emotions. Yet whenever he encounters the vampire named Riddle, his emotions, lust in particular emerge multiplied. For the first time in his life, he's unable tocomplete the kill.

Notes: I took interest in Kresley Cole books, it was amazing. I was immensely interest in the book no rest for the wicked and I thought of writing it down. Yes I know, but this won't relate to immortal night either and my other books, but just as my other book are, I may twist the story a little.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter characters and the plot; they all belong to J.K Rowling and Mrs Cole. I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

"_Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same_."~ Anonymous

* * *

Chapter II

#

_**Castle, Isle of Portland, England**_

_**Present DAY**_

Continue...

Tom did not finish the sentence, because in the space of three words, the green eyed gem had already collected his sword, then shot behind him to tuck it menacingly between the taller vampire's legs. The young man had moved so quickly, he was nearly a blur (for human and if Tom was a human he would have not seen it).

"Yes, let you live," His hellan hissed at his hear

"You are unused to this." Tom said, tracing across the room and stood; arms out, a hand on each side of the doorway. "As am I. We will find our way with this together but you are My mate." Declaring the last word with all possessiveness.

Red eyes clashed passionately with emerald. A mind battle was being made. Till the boy,

Then Harrison, his Hadriel closed his eyes, struggling for composure, trying to find any calmness. "You are not my _Hellran _and never will be."

"This can't be random, Hadriel" Tom hissed back, feeling a sense of anger and dread in him for his refusal of being the vampire's mate.

Enough. As Harrison started for the door, he could sense apprehension building in the vampire. They both knew the sun would protect the young vampire hunter. After all, all Harry had to do was to get past the vampire.

All of a sudden, Harry doubled over as sorrow for his mother and sister, ripping through him like a barbed wire being drag through his veins.

"_Hadriel_?" Tom strode toward him, expression gentle and concern. "_Are you hurt_?"

Gulping air, not wanting to give his body the satisfaction of feeling intense pleasure at the vampire hissing language, Harry shoved his small hand out to stop him before the taller red eyed man could reach him and forced his small frame to stand. All Valkyrie were related, but him and his sister and parents had been born with the same blood, the same gene, and the same magicka. Inseparable even with a betrayal, inseparable for these many years of their existence, until they had to die by a maniacal bloodsucking monster, all because of Harrison weakness and forgiving demeanour…

"Hadriel, just wait…"

Harrison charged for the door, but the vampire….Tom….he traced back to it and held his ground. Harry feinted left and ducked right, moving with a speed of panther, the Valkyrie knew the vampire could not make out his small form. As Tom blinked to catch his form, Harry however swooped around him, bringing the sword handle crashing back to his chest, deciding at the last minute not to crack his sternum.

Tom gave a bellow of fury when his mate barrelled past him. The young valkyrie darted down a rotting landing, toward the three sets of winding stairs, running through massive cobwebs so thick Tom must have traced through them for centuries.

half staggering, half tracing, Tom was right behind him as the young emerald eyed boy bounded down the stairs. However his young mate pushed a hand on the railing and vaulted over to the next flight of stairs, then once again to the ground floor.

With a horse yell, Tom large figure leapt down behind him, lunging for him. At the last second, Harry shimmed out of his grasp, reaching the heavy front doors. He then burst through them, wrenching them off their rusted hinges and sending splinters arcing into the air.

Even outside under the morning sun's protective watch, the young Valkyrie did not slow. He raced down the valley toward the village-while ragged breaths, leaves crackling beneath his boots, the warmth of the light.

_Don't look back_. Harry whispered to himself.

Tears blurred his vision as he fought not to sob. The sorrow which ached inside him was unbearably painful as the one he had once…the day of his family murdered and the day he buried them….the pieces of his family.

He broke into a run….just to forget that night…that painful last night, as if to leave that memory back at that desolate castle…..with _him_.

_Don't look back…Harry, please…don't look back_. He begged at himself.

After the burial, Harry was torn, tearing his hair out and clawing at his skin, for the experience, the memory, the pain was too painful to bear, alternately shrieking with fury, grief and yearning for the oblivion of death himself. Exhaustion finally rendered him unconscious and in that heavy sleep, an unknown power had communicated with him as a voice in his mind, promising surcease for the pain yet deadening all of his emotions.

Till last night…..now, the pain was back and even tenfold unbearable than before….worse than what he had before, what he had with his family. Harry prayed for mercy.

Yet none came, no one heard…no one bestowed her clemency.

Had Harrison Potter been forsaken? Had he angered the mysterious power that helped him long ago?

_Don't look back_….

And yet he did….

The taller figure of his vampire had followed him…

TBC…

Xxxxx

Sorry guys, I know there had been a lot of spelling and grammar error but you must know that I specifically picked every sentence, every phrase, every words in the book. I will actually said I copy the book only adding few sentence just to spice up the story, so I don't blame me. Plus whoever wants to beta this, its fine by me….they can just post the story to my email once they finish beta-ing it and I will re-update it, thanks

With lots of love


End file.
